


Sleepy Days and You

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Domesticity, Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: The events that took place that day will forever be denied by Morisuke, no matter how many pictures Tetsurou seemed to produce (how he still had pictures after Morisuke went through his phone, he’d never know), nor how often he’d tease him about it. That day never happened. It was all a fever dream.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Sleepy Days and You

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five of Libero Week! I am so weak for Domestic prompts, so it was only natural that I went with it.  
> I live for domestic KuroYaku and just them bantering back and forth while they do whatever they do.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

The events that took place that day will forever be denied by Morisuke, no matter how many pictures Tetsurou seemed to produce (how he still had pictures after Morisuke went through his phone, he’d never know), nor how often he’d tease him about it. That day never happened. It was all a fever dream.

-.-.-

It was chore day. In his head, through the haze of sleep, Morisuke knew that. Knew that he needed to get up. The other side of the bed was cold and sunlight was streaming in through the partially opened curtains. He pulled the blanket over his head, cursing the fact that they were open, curling further into the warmth of the bed.

Not that he got far. The blanket was tugged away from his face, and continuously tugged further away every time he tried to pull it back up. “Tetsu, you ass, stop it,” he grumbled, giving the blanket a hard tug. It moved easily, and he narrowly avoided punching himself in the face.

“Mori, we have chores to do,” Tetsurou half sang, his voice devolving into laughter at the end. Morisuke flipped him off, rolling over and immediately regretting it. Sunlight hit his eyes, and he buried his face into the bed.

Tetsurou laughed again, the bed sinking behind him where he sat. A hand snaked under the blanket and his shirt, and he yelped arching away from it. “You ass! Why are your hands so cold?”

“The sacrifice one has to make to do the dishes,” he mused, flattening his palm to Morisuke’s back, making him arch his back more. Not that it did much. Tetsurou chased after him, and he all but fell off the bed in an attempt to get away.

Morisuke sat up, shuffling back until he was sitting flush against the wall. Tetsurou smiled at him innocently, his hand pulled back to his lap. “Now that you’re awake, are you going to help with chores?”

Instead of answering, he flipped Tetsurou off. He grabbed the blanket and walked to the living room, curling up on the couch and effectively burying himself under said blanket. There were footsteps and a sigh, and the blanket was being tugged at again.

“Morisuke, really, stop being so childish,” Tetsurou said, giving the blanket a hard tug. It twisted Morisuke’s hand at a weird angle, and he yelped, letting go of the blanket and glaring at him.

“That hurt,” he grumbled, rubbing his wrist as he continued to glare at Tetsurou.

But that didn’t last long. Tetsurou sat next to him, taking his hand gingerly. “I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said, his voice quiet. He ran his fingers carefully over his wrist. The touch made him shiver a little. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said, looking away. There was guilt in Tetsurou’s eyes, and he didn’t like seeing it. “It didn’t hurt that much. Don’t worry about it.”

The fingers moved away from his wrist, inside fitting themselves between his own. “I’m sorry,” Tetsurou whispered, squeezing his hand a little.

He looked up at Tetsurou, whose eyes were glued to their hands, and he bit his lip, leaning against his shoulder. “I told you I’m fine. You don’t need to be sorry,” Morisuke said softly. He heard Tetsurou hum in response.

They sat like that for another minute -- Tetsurou running a thumb over the back of Morisuke’s hand, and Morisuke slowly falling back asleep -- before Tetsurou moved. “Chores?”

Morisuke snorted, burying his face in his arm. “I’m too tired to do chores. Unlike you, I didn’t go to bed until, like, four.”

“A lesson in procrastination,” Tetsurou teased. “Maybe don’t put off an essay until the last minute next time.”

“Like you’re any better,” Morisuke shot back. Not that it had the effect he wanted. As soon as the words were out, he started yawning. “Chores can wait. I want to sleep.”

Tetsurou stood, causing Morisuke to fall a little. “How about I just carry you around while we do them?” Morisuke gave him a look, and he just smiled.

“How would that work?” Morisuke said skeptically.

“I carry you on my back, to keep me company. It’s not like you weigh that much,” Tetsurou explained, laughing at the glare Morisuke gave him. “You don’t even have to do anything. Just be there.”

“Are you sure?” he asked through a yawn. Tetsurou nodded, smiling at him more. He gave it a few seconds of thought before sighing. “Alright. But only for a little bit. You say I’m not that heavy, but I don’t want you hurting yourself trying to carry me around.”

Tetsurou laughed a little. “Like you could ever hurt me.” Morisuke gave him another look. “Alright. Like you could hurt me  _ much _ ,” he amended.

He turned around, bending down, and after a second of hesitation, Morisuke climbed onto his back. He situated himself to make it easier for Tetsurou to hold his legs and wrapped his arms around his shoulder. He rested his cheek against his shoulder, looking up at him. “Don’t over do it, okay?”

Tetsurou smiled, kissing his forehead. “Don’t worry, I won’t.” He stood, stumbling a little at the new weight on his back. But it only took a few steps before he got his balance back. Morisuke had the fleeting thought that things looked different from where Tetsurou could see, but it was only a half second thought, and definitely not one he’d ever tell him.

They walked to the kitchen, where the dishes had been abandoned in Tetsurou’s mission to wake him up. He wrapped his legs around Tetsurou’s waist when he let go, doing what he could to make things easier on him.

“I feel like I’m five again,” Morisuke mused, watching Tetsurou’s hands.

“I don’t know about you being five. But you do seem more cat like than usual,” Tetsurou said, flicking a bit of water at his face. Morisuke made a noise, and he laughed. “Thus furthering my point.”

“You ass,” he said, laughing softly.

“Not enough of an ass for you to not love me,” Tetsurou said.

Morisuke hummed. “I guess.” He kissed Tetsurou’s cheek before leaning his own against his shoulder again. “I do love you, you know that, right?”

“Of course I do,” Tetsurou responded, his voice soft. “I love you, too.” He smiled, yawning again. “You should get some more sleep.”

He shook his head. “I can’t. I want to keep you company.”

“Mori, please. You need sleep. Besides, just being here with me is plenty of company,” Tetsurou said. Morisuke shook his head again. “I promise it’s okay. Please, sleep.”

“Tetsu--”

“Mori,” Tetsurou cut him off. “We have all day to be awake. You can take a few hours to catch up on the sleep you missed.”

Morisuke groaned (which devolved into a yawn), and he sighed. “Fine. But only for an hour. And you better wake me up,” he said, knowing full well that Tetsurou wouldn’t actually do it.

“I love you, Mori,” Tetsurou said, voice soft.

“I love you, too, Tetsu,” Morisuke said, closing his eyes. He heard Tetsurou laugh a little, and felt him kiss the top of his head. But he was too tired to really do much except smile back, falling back asleep.


End file.
